That's What We Are
by SaraiCullen
Summary: They must keep their love a secret from everyone. Especially the ones they're married to. Entry for the NaughtyHeels "I Love The 80's" Contest. O/S Will be continued as Anhelo Amarte in 2010.
1. Chapter 1

**NaughtyHeels Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Title: That's What We Are**

**Name of Song and Artist of Inspiration Song: ****S****ecret ****L****overs by ****A****tlantic ****S****tarr**

**Characters: Edward & Bella **

**Disclaimer: As my name is not Stephenie Meyers, I do not own anything Twilight such as its characters.**

**Secret Lovers by Atlantic Starr**

_Here we are, the two of us together  
Takin' this crazy chance to be all alone  
We both know that we should not be together  
'Cause if we're found out, it could mess up  
Both our happy homes_

_I hate to think about us all meeting up together  
'Cause as soon as I look at you it will show on my face, yeah  
Then they'll know that we've been loving each other  
We can't let 'em know, no, no, no  
We can't leave a trace_

_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
We should not be together  
But we can't let go, no, no  
'Cause we love each other so_

_Ooh…ooh…_

_Sittin' at home, I do nothin' all day  
But I think about you and hope that you're okay  
Hopin' you'll call before anyone gets home  
I wait anxiously alone by the phone_

_How could something so wrong be so right  
I wish we didn't have to keep our love out of sight, yeah  
Living two lives just ain't easy at all  
But we gotta hang on in there or fall_

_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
We should not be together  
But we can't let go, no, no  
'Cause we love each other so_

_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
Tryin' so hard to hide the way we feel  
'Cause we both belong to someone else  
But we can't let go  
'Cause what we feel is, oh, so real  
So real, so real_

_You and me, are we friends  
Is this cool or do we care  
Can they tell what's in our minds  
Maybe they've had secret loves all of the time_

_In the middle of making love we notice the time  
We both get nervous 'cause it's way after nine  
Even though we hate it, we know it's time that we go  
We gotta be careful so that no one will know_

_Secret lovers, yeah, that's what we are  
Trying so hard to hide the way we feel  
'Cause we both belong to someone else  
But we can't let go  
'Cause what we feel is, oh, so real  
So real, so real, so real, so real_

**

* * *

**

EPOV

"Hi Tanya. How are you?" _She_ asked, her smile making my breath hitch and certain body parts begin to stir. Her beauty is so breath taking that I feel hollow when she's not around. Her full attention is on Tanya at the moment as they kiss each other on the cheek in a friendly gesture, followed by a polite hug. But I knew deep in my heart and my nether regions, that she was as incredibly aware of _me _as I was of her.

"Hey, Masen," Jacob bellowed, walking towards me and offering me his huge hand, knocking me out of my trance. Hoping he didn't notice where my eyes were devouring just a second ago, I walked halfway towards my associate with as big a grin as I could muster. When inside all I wanted to do was wring his neck and tear him limb from limb.

Jacob wasn't a bad guy. As a matter of fact, he was very intelligent and a role model in his community. He was confident, and diligent in his profession. He was a people person, his smile alone comforted his clients when they were at their wit's end and in need of legal help.

We both worked at a law firm in Seattle as personal injury attorneys. But today we were just 'pals' as we joined our boss, Carlisle and his wife Esme for a Fourth of July Celebration at the Cullen Mansion. All the employees at the law firm were all "encouraged" to come here if we didn't have any other plans but deep down we all knew better than to miss out on this event. Jacob and I were both competing for partner in the law firm and needed to kiss up to Carlisle as much as possible.

But that wasn't the reason for my ire against Jacob Black.

Jacob was a hard working attorney and practically made his career his entire life, making it his first priority.

Which in turn burned me on the inside knowing he had something so much more special at home and kept neglecting it, all for the sake of his career.

Isabella Black.

But I know her as Bella Swan.

_My Bella._

"Black," I finally made it to him and gripped his hand solidly in a strong hand shake. I internally smiled when Jacob flinched at the strength of my hand shake, stretching his fingers to release the pain that I caused on them.

As Tanya came to stand by my side like a good little wife, she turned her attention to Jacob and lifted her hand high enough so that Jacob could kiss it. _The Queen in her. _Tactless, Jacob grabbed it instead and shook it hard enough, causing her to stumble forward. During this exchange, my eyes quickly connected to Bella's sweet chocolate brown eyes as I caught her looking me up and down, her face blushing at the embarrassment of being caught. It was so adorable. Even as a 29-year old career woman she still managed to blush as much as she did when we were in high school.

She was wearing the most succulent dress I've ever seen. The royal blue wrap-around dress covered every sinuous curve like a second skin; the wide v-neck showcased her delicate collarbones, running low enough to give a hint of cleavage: her amazingly full breasts, which were tauntingly calling for my mouth, were perfect in shape and size. A picture of pure beauty and sexuality, it took everything inside of me to not pull on the tie holding her dress together and bury myself inside of her, whispering in her ear how much I loved her, how much I wished we could run away from it all.

Trying to clear my head of these images I walked up to her and gently shook her hand as to not give away anything more than just mere acquaintances. The tension between us was palpable and as our hands touched, the electricity that was ever present when we connected physically sent a shock up my arm that I welcomed with bated breath.

It was Esme's sweet voice that broke us out of our spell, welcoming us to their home and asking us to follow her into their three-story mansion towards their massive back yard. Quickly, Bella let go of my hand and made her way towards Jacob, lacing her arm through his. They both walked in front of Tanya and I and it took all my will power to not walk away from my wife, push Jacob aside, grab Bella by the waist and place her on my shoulder like some neanderthal, to get away as far as possible. Instead I worked to focus on anything else other than the sway of Bella's curvy hips, her blue dress inching up little by little with every step she took as I felt my pants became more uncomfortable in the groin area.

We finally arrived at the backyard of the Cullen mansion and though I'd seen it before it astounded me with its beauty once again. To my right was an outdoor living space with an outdoor kitchen. It had stainless steel appliances, and the counter tops were made of smoothed-down concrete. Off to the far side of the outdoor kitchen was a huge built-in flagstone barbecue pit with a concrete bench right across from it. Carlisle was standing there with several other employees, waving his hand around, tossing his head back in laughter in mid-conversation.

By the outdoor kitchen was a table set up with different types of salads, barbecued chicken, and other things brought in by each family attending. It was decorated with red, white, and blue metallic confetti, covering the surface of the white tablecloth, the vases filled with white roses and small American flags placed throughout the table as centerpieces.

Some of the employees and their families were making good use of the big pool that had a waterfall on one side and a water slide for the children on the other. The landscaping of the backyard was immaculate and no one could question Esme's amazing home-designer prowess with the looks of this place. Behind all of this, laid an enormous lake that stretched wide enough to make the other houses in this area look like Monopoly pieces. The sun was slowly making its descent down the west, its bright light reflecting off the water of the lake.

The four of us made our way towards Carlisle to greet him and thank him for inviting us to their amazing home. Carlisle approached the Blacks first, shaking Jacob's hand firmly and complimenting Bella on how beautiful she looked. Turning towards us, Carlisle hugged Tanya as she spoke with Esme and came to shake my hand as well.

"Hello, Edward. It's so good to see you here. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm good, Carlisle," I answered. "Tanya and I want to say 'thank you' for inviting us over."

"Yes, and this is a beautiful place you have here," Tanya added. As Tanya and I kept random conversation up with the Cullens, I noticed that Jacob and Bella walked towards the pool to greet the other associates and their families. To anyone else they were the perfect picture of a couple in love but I knew better. Not only because I knew who truly held Bella's heart and mind, but it was also the simple things: like how his arm was gently placed upon her shoulders with the hopes that she'd return the gesture by wrapping her arm around his waist. She wouldn't oblige. Bella always stood a few inches away from him, always leaning away as he moved closer. She didn't want to get too close.

I know because that was the norm between Tanya and me. In the six years we've been married, not once had I felt anything for Tanya like the love I had for Bella. Tanya and I had a lot in common and got along perfectly. It made sense to marry her when the one I truly wanted to be with had already begun her life with someone else. After all, we went our separate ways after high school to attend universities that stood many states apart. Bella and I had both dated other people during college and I guess that's when she fell for Jacob. I, in turn, began to date Tanya, though my heart had always belonged to Bella. After only a year of dating Tanya, we decided it was time to settle down. I had never truly loved her, not the way I did Bella anyway.

I suspect Tanya knows how I feel about her but decides to stay ignorant to it for the sake of keeping the facade of a happy marriage. Growing up, she always wanted the fairy tale dream: the handsome prince, the castle, and the life of a queen. I think she was more in love with the portrait of a "Happily Ever After" than me. When I began to notice this, it hurt to know she'd put up with me just for her materialistic ambitions, to gain her "friend's" praise for the great things she had. But now that I (sort of) had Bella back in my life, it meant absolutely nothing to me. I would ask Tanya for a divorce if it weren't for Bella's insistence: She thought that a divorce would hurt my chances at becoming partner, but lately, I couldn't find it in me to care about that. All I wanted was Bella.

Throughout the Independence Day festivities, oblivious to everyone around us, Bella and I kept peeking at each other from afar. I would always respond to her beautiful blushes with the crooked smile I knew she loved to see.

Finally making our way towards the dinner table, all of the associates and their significant others gathered around and began serving themselves, passing around the different things that were prepared for us tonight. My heart pounded hard inside my chest when I saw who I had the privilege to sit by. I pulled the chair out for Tanya like the gentleman my mother taught me to be but it was Bella who kept my rapt attention all throughout dinner. The heat from her body so close to mine as we sat side by side was causing a certain part of my anatomy to stir and I was never so grateful to have the table to hide my growing erection.

Tanya was engaged in a conversation with her neighbor, Lauren, about the pros and cons of Botox, and other matters that really bored me to death. Jacob was busy kissing up to the boss, not paying attention to his sweet wife. _Looks like I'm going to have entertain her myself. _But before that could be done, a felt a small hand crawl up the side of my waist, working its way into my pocket. Looking at the beautiful culprit to my right as I felt her slide something into my pocket, I noticed that she wore a devious smirk as she kept her eyes at the person right in front of her. John, one of the associates I worked with, was completely oblivious to where Bella's hand was reaching into as they spoke of his plans to remodel his cabin up in the woods of North Dakota. I felt her push something soft into my pocket and I inconspicuously pulled it out, revealing her dark blue thong with little crystals intricately sewn onto the cloth. My breath hitched enough to cause me to cough out loud and I immediately grabbed my glass of water, quickly hiding the thong back in my pocket. When everyone began to ask if I was all right, I waved them off, letting them know that I was fine.

"Are you okay there, Masen?" Bella asked, with an amused expression of her exquisite face. Jacob hadn't even looked over at his wife's inquiry and everyone else seemed to bring themselves back into their conversations. As she bit her lip, I noticed her hand slowly crawling up her own thigh, gently lifting her already-short dress up her milky thighs. I nodded my answer as my eyes followed where her hand was leading when she began to bring it towards her center. _Oh, did I want to be that hand right at this moment. _Making sure everyone on the table was engaged in their own conversations, my hand began to caress the outside of her thigh with the back of my fingers, the sensation of her silky-smooth legs making me even hungrier that I had been all night. No amount of food on this table was going to satiate the hunger I felt right now. We both looked up and continued on our conversations with other people as my hand slid over her thigh, lightly caressing at the apex between her legs, gently tapping on her hand to replace it with my own.

"Fuck," I cursed under my breath, with no one the wiser except for Bella as she lightly chuckled. She was dripping wet as my middle finger slowly slid up and down her moist folds. I was surprised to hear her whimper when no one else seemed to pick up on it. Even her husband, who sat so close to her, was oblivious to what I was doing to his wife underneath the table. I took a quick look to my right side and saw that Bella was seriously struggling to not move against my finger. Her tongue was constantly wetting her lips, her mouth dry from the little gasps that escaped her. To anyone else, it might have looked like she was just enjoying her meal, but I knew better.

It was becoming difficult to control my breathing as it was apparent to me that she was struggling with the boring conversation she was having with John. Though it was July, the heat in the air already building a sheen of sweat on everyone's skin, things were getting even hotter between Bella and me. All I wanted to do was to strip us both out of our clothes and make to love to her on this very table. I worked hard to calm myself, to think of things that would discourage the ache of my erection while trying desperately to get Bella off. Bella can be quite cranky when she's sexually frustrated, but unfortunately the situation we were in made it difficult to help her release.

Three clinks against a glass brought us out of our hot little bubble and I immediately removed my hand from under Bella's dress, my fingers instantly missing her warmth. Bella quickly lowered the hem of her dress and grabbed the glass of water in front of her, desperately wanting to cool off her dry throat. I chuckled under my breath earning a faint glare from Bella, when I placed my fingers in my mouth that were still drenched in Bella's essence and sucked on them sweetly. Her breath hitched and she blushed as she turned to face her right side, waiting for Carlisle to speak when he finished clinking on the glass of wine he held.

"Mmmmm...That was really good," I whispered low enough for Bella to hear. If anyone else caught that, they might think I was speaking about the barbecue chicken that was getting cold on my plate. Her shoulders began to shake in a light chuckle as she continued to face towards the center of the table where Carlisle began speaking to everyone. While he welcomed and thanked all of the families for joining his for the Independence Day celebration, I couldn't help admire Bella's amazing figure. She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Sometimes I sit to think how horrible I truly am for being in love with someone who is married, for falling for someone other than my wife. Yes, Tanya and Jacob were not the perfect people we thought we married, but they weren't bad. They didn't deserve what we did behind their backs.

But we can't help what we feel. This is it. We're in love. Sometimes you end up marrying the wrong person, sometimes life is complicated that way. But there's nothing anyone can do or say to stop me from loving _My Bella._

Soon after Carlisle's long winded speech, dinner was over and we all made our way towards the lake with our spouses and families to await the fireworks display that would start in a few moments. Tanya was still consumed in her conversation with Lauren who hung to her every word. While they were distracted in their own world of plastic surgery, I snuck a quick glance over at Bella as she stood speaking with Esme, chuckling at whatever joke they were telling each other. The smile on her face was absolutely stunning and I needed to be with her. I was desperate. Not only after the little game we played underneath the table that left me hurting, but it had been a while since we last saw each other, since we held each other. I needed her like air. It would be another five days before we could meet each other again for our "business trips", away from everything and everyone we know, and be ourselves. To hold each other out in public, to embrace the way we want to with no one to hide from. It was just another five days until then, but I needed her right now. Placing my fingers underneath my nose as if scratching my upper lip, I could still smell her essence on them, my pants tightening with my reawakened erection.

Grabbing three glasses of red wine from the bartender hired to serve drinks for the night, I walked towards Esme and Bella interrupting their conversation, just wanting to be as close to her as we could get in public.

"Hello, ladies," I said as I approached and handed them both a glass. "You both look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, Edward," Esme answered. "You don't look so bad yourself. Are you enjoying the festivities so far?"

"Yes, I have. Especially dinner. It was absolutely delicious," I answered, quickly throwing a knowing glance at Bella, noticing her cheeks and neck turn pink in the faint light. Trying to divert Esme's attention away from Bella's warm blush, we continued with small talk about work, goals for the future and learning about Bella's plans to start an after-school literary club for her third grade students. Bella was as amazing as she was beautiful. She had always expressed her desire to have children, at least two of them but Jacob's career always got in the way of that. I've always wanted kids myself, but having children was never a part of Tanya's fairy tale. It was moments like those that I wanted so desperately to belong to Bella and Bella alone. We shared a lot of the same dreams and she would be the perfect mother to my children.

I don't know if Esme could feel the thick sexual tension between Bella and I but she abruptly excused herself to tend to her other guests, leaving Bella and I to stand in an awkward silence. I knew what I wanted but it would always be her choice. I never wanted to push her into something she didn't want to do. I know she loves me. She's made it known to me many times throughout our years together.

The first time I saw her after five years of being apart, we recognized that the attraction we had for one another was still strong, hitting us both like a ton of bricks. Soon after, we couldn't contain ourselves any longer and we began to make plans to see each other incognito. At first she had a really hard time with it, filled with the guilt of betraying her marriage to Jacob with a few nights of hot passionate sex with another man. But I've been able to show her that this was so much more to me than just a few quick fucks. I've had the privilege to show her all the love I've always held for her, and slowly but surely she's started to trust in our love enough to risk getting together at least once a month.

But there were times like these in which the tension between us held a tight grip on our senses, drowning us in a desperation so intense, so encompassing, that it became difficult to breathe in the free air whenever we were this close to each other. I had to hold myself from inching closer to her. If she decided that tonight she didn't want to risk anything, that would be fine by me, but I would have to excuse myself for the time being to help with the problem straining in my pants.

"So, how are you?" I asked, with an unintentional husky tone in my voice.

"I'm...okay," she whispered with a smirk. "I miss you."

"Yeah, I could tell with that little stunt you pulled, you little tease," I said jokingly. Her laughter was the one of the most delightful sounds I've ever heard. Once she was done laughing, we just stood staring at each other, which we needed to stop one way or the other in order to avoid suspicion.

"I need you, Bella," I confessed. I love this woman more than myself and I needed to show her that right now.

"I need you, too. But everyone's here," she responded quietly. Looking around us, everyone was beginning to gather towards the lake, awaiting the fireworks to begin. Jacob was now preoccupied in a conversation with one of the other associates, throwing his head back in laughter, not even thinking of where Bella could be. Tanya was farther down the line with Lauren, clearly in gossiping mode while they secretly pointed and stared at some of the other women standing nearby. "Where can we go that no one would find us?"

I thought about it for a minute. Pondering over the very limited possibilities to meet and looking around at our options, there was only one place I thought that would be perfect. The Cullens have been pretty close to my family for as long as I could remember. Esme had been a fan of mine when it came to playing the piano since I was a young man. So much so, that she'd had a place in her mansion especially designed for the enjoyment of hearing me play. On the third floor of the mansion stood a closed off room at the end of the hallway that no one knew about except Esme, Carlisle and myself which housed a beautiful baby grand and several other instruments like a guitar for me and a cello for Esme. It helped that the room had impressive acoustics. It was the perfect place to make sweet music with Bella.

I suggested this place that was so very near and dear to my heart -a place that Tanya knew nothing about- hoping that Bella would agree.

Her devious smirk from earlier returned as she began to walk past me, my eyes following the curves of her hips as they swayed melodically down the lawn towards her husband.

I sent Tanya a simple text as that seemed the only way to get through to her anyway.

_**Hey T. Gotta run out very quickly to make a quick phone call to my client. I'll be back soon. Sorry.**_

I was sorry. For a lot of reasons but right now I would not dwell on that as I walked back towards the Cullen home and entered through their sliding glass door without being noticed. I kept a neutral expression on my face, the posture of my body as nonchalant as possible when my nerves were electrified with the anticipation of what was to come. Giving a quick glance of my surroundings on the first floor, I noticed that the other guests were getting ready to head outside.

A small smirk appeared on my face as I began ascending up the stairs towards the second floor, debating on what I would do to Bella the second my eyes laid on her. A small vibration coming from my left pocket alerted me to a text message from Tanya, responding that she'd received mine and would just wait for me to get back.

The guilt began to worm itself into my heart but I quickly stomped it down when I finally arrived on the third floor and entered the piano room, placing myself on the bench in front of my baby grand. I took a moment to reflect on my relationship with Bella as my fingers automatically began to play the familiar lullaby.

**BPOV**

My body was jittering with my unquiet nerves, my skin still tingling with the memory of his warm fingers as they collected the wetness between my legs.

My heart was pounding a million miles a minute, my heated center moist in anticipation at finally getting Edward inside of me. I don't think I could go another day without his very essence surrounding me even if it was just for twenty minutes. I knew that whatever we would do now when we reunited in this secluded area could not take too long as to avoid any suspicion of our simultaneous disappearances.

As I made my way across the lawn, taking in my surroundings, I saw all of the associates and their families placing soft blankets along the edges of the lake to lay upon while others stood on the sidelines, waiting for the fireworks show to start momentarily. My mind raced with the different excuses I needed to make to keep Jacob as far away as possible from the mansion. I have no idea how the two of us could keep our relationship on the down low so well but somehow we'd managed to keep it hidden from the world for the time being.

I knew it would be a matter of time before I would ask Jacob for a divorce and move on with my life, ending the monotony of it all.

I knew for a fact that Edward loved me almost as much as I loved him, but what if Edward didn't want to get a divorce from Tanya?

I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Edward had been patiently waiting for _me_ to decide on our coming out, to give up everything he'd ever worked so hard for over the years to build, just for me. For whatever reason he thought I was worth all of that and as chivalrous as he was being, I couldn't let him risk his opportunity to get partner just because of me. He'd worked too hard for that and I didn't want to be the reason for his unhappiness if he wasn't granted that position in the law firm.

But then what would happen if Jacob didn't get that same position he'd been working hard for also? What if he didn't get partner and lost his wife of eight years on top of that? Though Jacob was very distant from me when it came to our relationship, it would kill him to know he'd lost both his shot at partner and his wife who had been sleeping with his competition for years. These were questions that I had no responses to and I immediately cast them aside for a later time to ponder over on my own.

As I finally my way towards Jacob to stand by his side trying to get his attention, I cleared my throat. His black eyes searched for the interruption from his conversation. He found my face, giving me his _I'm just being polite _smile and raised his eyebrows, waiting for me to speak.

Swallowing hard to moisten my dry throat, I returned his polite smile as well.

"Hey, Jake. Can we go home?" I asked, knowing what his answer would be. He had been nagging me all week about this night being an amazing opportunity to rub elbows with the people who would give him the position he'd been dreaming of getting for so long. But still, for a small moment, I held my breath, waiting for his response, hoping that he would deny my request to go home.

"Bella," he hesitated, thinking about how much he needed to be here. "Now? Don't you see that

I'm trying to...you know?" Hoping to coerce me into giving in, his face took in the puppy dog expression that used to make me melt and give in to him. Now it was just purely pathetic and childish.

"I'm just feeling a little under the weather," I excused, subtly rubbing my stomach, pretending that it was feeling weird. "I guess I can just ask Esme if I can lay down a bit in one of the rooms."

His smile shone brightly with relief as he answered, "I think that's a great idea, hon. I'll just be right here talking to everyone if you need me."

_Yeah right. I can tell you care so much for me Jake._

I held myself from rolling my eyes and tried to sound as whiny as I could. "How long do you think you're going to be?"

"Well, after speaking with Alec, I need to go to John, and then return to Carlisle. It might be a while, hon'," Jacob answered, a slight hint of irritation now evident in his voice. I needed to back off now before he got frustrated enough to give in to going home. That was not my intention at all.

With a small sigh, I pretended to give in to his pleadings, but inwardly, I was ecstatic at the prospect of what was to come. "Okay, I guess I'll just stick it out for you. Just text me when you are ready to go. I don't which room she'll put me in."

"Definitely, sweetheart. I'll be right out here." He paused, and what he said next, caused my heart to ache a little with guilt. "You are an amazing wife, did you know that?"

My face warmed, not from the embarrassment of his words but guilt on how far off the mark they were.

I just nodded as I received a simple kiss on the forehead from my husband and turned around to look for Esme.

Finally, seeing Esme speaking with several of her guests, I walked and swiftly explained to her that I was feeling a bit under the weather. Her look of concern mixed with mild incredulity at Jacob's insistence to stay here was only causing me to feel even worse for lying to her, one of my closest friends. But I couldn't tell a soul of my relationship with Edward, especially Esme, whose husband was the head honcho at the law firm and could eliminate any chances for Edward to move up in the world.

Esme's face changed to an unreadable expression, like if something wasn't making any sense. She looked around at all of her guests searching for someone I imagine. It seemed like she didn't find whoever she was searching for but she suddenly looked straight at me, her face going from suspicion to recognition. This action caused my heart to stop beating for a second when she composed her features in a pleasant smile, though there was a still a small hint of irritation behind the facade.

She walked me towards the mansion, occasionally smiling and waving at the people making their way out to the massive backyard, and led me towards the grand staircase. As soon as we were ascending the stairs on our own, I noticed the silence was deafening, ringing loudly in my ears.

She hadn't spoken a word to me though it had only been a few minutes and my skin began to flush with the possibility of being discovered by her and how she'd plan on letting me have it, on outing us to Jacob and Tanya, on how she had the power to take everything that Edward had worked so hard to get.

I definitely knew something was up when instead of leading me into the one of the guest rooms on the second floor, she continued up the stairs towards the third floor. My breathing became harsher and not because of the exertion of climbing the stairs at a hurried pace.

Finally arriving on the third floor, Esme immediately turned to face me, a look of deep concern plaguing her beautiful features. What she said next surprised the hell out of me.

"He loves you so much," Esme declared, and I didn't know if she was talking about Jacob or Edward so I continued to be silent.

"Every time I see you guys, the way you look at each other at a distance, the way your eyes light up when someone speaks of him, the way he practically growls beneath his breath at the mention of your husband- I know that he truly loves you. I've been suspicious your relationship for a very long time and though I don't believe in anyone breaking a marriage just to fulfill their lustful needs with other people, I will stand by your side when it comes to you and Edward. Because I believe that what you have is real. Your marriages to these people who are robotic in their affections need to come to an end soon. Edward is like a son to me and I consider you one of my most loyal friends. What you have is beautiful and I can understand why you wouldn't tell me about it, though it kind of hurts to know you wouldn't confide in me. As if I were to out you guys. That's for you two to make the decision as to when you would tell the world of your love. But I'm here for you if you need me in any way. Do you understand?"

I stood still in front of Esme at the edge of the stairs, her words leaving me breathless, my tears prickling in my eyes at her encouragement. Without even realizing it, my arms surrounded Esme's small frame in a strong embrace, like one would give their mother with all of the love and humility and respect one had for them. Esme chuckled lightly and returned my hug, patting me on the back. As she pulled away from me, her delicate fingers wiped the tears that moistened my cheeks, her smile brilliant even in the darkness of the hallway.

"Don't cry. He's going to think something's wrong," Esme said. I nodded, taking a deep breath to calm my emotions, my shoulders relaxing in the relief of having someone to confide on.

The sounds of a beautiful melody began to take over the third floor and I soon realized that he was calling for me with my lullaby. He'd written it for me when we were back in high school and always continued to play it, even throughout our separation for all those years. Esme noticed the sounds of the baby grand and grinned, she almost bounced in excitement like a teenager having just found out about her best friend's new boyfriend.

"That's your lullaby. Go to him. He's waiting. I'll keep...them downstairs. I'll text you if anything, okay?" Esme said, as she began to walk down the stairs.

But before she could get too far, I ran to her and thanked her once again for everything: for her friendship, her silence, and her encouragement. With a quick hug, she rushed down the stairs to join the party as I turned to join the man who's held my heart since the first moment I met him.

Looking around I saw that there was only one door at the far end of the hallway and I immediately made way my towards it, stopping briefly to check myself at the gilded mirror to the left of the door. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. This was definitely not our first time together, but being with Edward, every time felt like the first time. Exciting, nerve-wracking, exhilarating.

Noticing the door was left opened by just a smidgen, I pushed on it to reveal the beautiful man sitting at the piano, playing a melody that was both sweet and sensual at the same time. He'd explained once how it described everything about me and I thought of how I was only as sensual as he made me out to be because of him. No one else, sadly not even Jacob, had ever made me feel the way Edward did.

He glanced up to me from his playing though his fingers did not miss a beat. I walked towards him to finally touch him without having to look over my shoulders. I had locked the door just in case anyone should lose their way and I didn't want this almost perfect moment to be ruined by anyone.

Almost perfect because it still needed to be a secret.

I stood behind him, hunching over him as I wound my arms around his torso. I inhaled his amazing scent like it was my last breath as I pressed my chest tightly against his strong back. He stopped his playing when I placed a tender kiss on his temple. I straightened up while he turned around to face me, still seated on the bench, his back to the baby grand.

His eyes burned into my own as his hands traced their way up my arms, gently massaging my shoulders and working their way down the middle between my breasts. My nipples hardened at his contact and begged for the attention of his fingers but they continued their descent towards the waist of my dress, quickly undoing the tie holding my dress together.

His breath hitched as his eyes finally saw what was revealed to him. There I stood with my dress opened up just for him, my full breasts cradled in a barely-there dark blue bra that matched the panties that were currently in his right pocket. I was waxed just for him in anticipation for this weekend but I was glad I'd taken care of that yesterday. Now standing here, smug with the effect I was having on him, I felt myself getting wetter at the thought of our situation. We could be caught at any moment doing this but the danger of it magnified everything around us and I couldn't wait to have him inside of me.

"I have waiting all night to do that to your dress. You're exquisite, Bella," his eyes smoldered with the intensity of his need. I quickly looked down to the bulge in his pants to confirm the ache that was pushing against the zipper on his trousers. Suddenly I felt the warmth of his fingers sliding their way between my lower lips. He hissed at the warmth and wetness below while I struggled to keep eye contact with him. I don't think I could ever get used to the amazing feel of his fingers working against my clit, and my hips bucked at the sensations that overwhelmed me. He grabbed my left hand to place it on his right shoulder for support. Edward lifted my right leg to place on the bench and we were both hit with the scent of my arousal. He growled as he plunged his fingers deep inside of me, pumping them in and out while the heel of his palm rubbed pleasurably against my oversensitive nub and I was glad that we were on the third floor away from everyone. I didn't want to hold back the sounds he was coaxing out of me.

Coming close to my climax, Edward commanded me to keep my eyes on him as he lowered himself down to his knees and replaced his palm against me with his mighty tongue while still working me with his fingers. I had gone too long without the sensations of his hot tongue on my skin and my body was craving it with such intensity, it was hard to keep my eyes opened. But seeing him on his knees, his tongue delving in and out of me, watching his hungry eyes as he drank of my essence, it didn't take me long to explode onto his fingers, my breathing harsh with the intensity of my climax.

Edward sat back on the bench and waited for me to catch my breath when I noticed that he was still fully dressed.

"That's not fair," I began, and held back a chuckle at the confused look on his face. "You're still covered in clothing."

His crooked smile returned, making my breath hitch as he asked, "And what are you going to do about that?"

"Hmmm..." I pondered, while lightly tapping my finger against my chin. My chocolate eyes looked into his beautiful emerald ones, holding them in place as I knelt down in front of him and straightened up on my knees. My hands held either side of his face as I began to kiss him with so much passion it was intoxicating. As we continued to kiss -my tongue desperately massaging his as his hands held onto my shoulders- my fingers began to undo the buttons of his white shirt.

Soon he was topless and my lips moved towards his strong chiseled jaw, my lips grazing on his skin, feeling the faint beginnings on his stubble against my taste buds, and worked my way down his lean neck. He shuddered at my attentions, breathing heavily into hot air in the music room. I nibbled on his collarbones while my hands desperately worked on opening his zipper. When it finally opened, I delved my small hand to release him from his confines, holding his amazing cock. I sighed against his lips.

Crazy enough, small things like this with Edward made me feel like I was finally home, in a place where I belong. Like everywhere else in the world, especially by Jacob's side, was some strange land that I didn't care to know about, not if Edward wasn't with me to share in it.

He moaned loudly when my warm hands held his large cock, his breathing becoming erratic the more I teased him. My lips were nipping and sucking on the skin of this tight abdomen, kissing along the trail of reddish brown hair that led to my paradise. When I looked to his eyes they were closed and I felt a little annoyed that he hadn't been seeing this as much as he wanted me to see him earlier.

"You better open up those beautiful eyes, Mr. Masen," I commanded. Edward seemed to struggle to open his eyelids, but when he did, the passion that his eyes held was enough for me to place him in my mouth and I moaned at the silkiness of his skin against my tongue. I kept eye contact with him while my head bobbed up and down, sucking in the walls of my mouth against his cock.

His fingers were deeply tangled onto my hair as his other hand tugged at my dress that I was still wearing down my shoulders. As soon as I was free of my dress, my hand went back to the base of his cock, working him slowly, showing him how much I've been missing him. My other hand hastily worked to remove his pants and shoes as he helped by lifting himself, finally leaving him in all his naked glory.

"Bella, stop. Baby, please...," Edward begged me as I worked him torturously slow. "I... ah...need to be... _hiss_... inside of you when I... c-come. Baby..._pant_...fucking..._pant_...please...."

And with one loud 'pop' I relented as I slowly stood up before him, letting him catch his breath and regain control over his body. Just to tease him further, I lightly traced my fingers along the rim of my lips, as if I was cleaning up after my mess, quickly followed by a lick of my lips, repeating the words he told me earlier, "Mmmmm...That was really good."

I winked as he glared at me in mock anger. "You little tease. I'll teach you better than to play like that with me." I began to walk backwards towards the large window facing the lake with my left hand up in surrender while the fingers on my other hand tried to undo my bra. But Edward was quicker than me, running towards me, and swiftly pinning me against the wall with his hot body.

All teasing gone as we both made out in pure desire and desperation, wanting to get closer to one another. Both sets of hands roamed the others body when all of a sudden we heard loud booming sounds coming from the outside of the mansion, stilling us both, reawakening us as to where were were at the moment.

The fireworks had begun, and realizing we only had so much time left before we were sought out, Edward pulled away to look at me with pure adoration in his eyes, his hands guiding me into the light of the window to watch the display before us. No one could inside the window because it was dark inside the room and the window was covered by a thin white curtain. But Edward and I could see through them as he stood behind me, his hands slowly sliding down my back to release my bra, finally freeing my breasts, tingling with the need to be touched by him. While we both watched the amazing fireworks display outside, my head tilted to one side as his lips sucked and nibbled on my shoulder and ear, leaving a wet trail behind. My hands propped themselves against the window pane as his rugged hands began massaging my breasts, pinching my hardened nipples and I cried for more.

Suddenly Edward dropped his hands from my breasts and I missed the warmth of them, a small shiver running through me at the loss of contact. I turned around to see Edward carrying a maroon cushioned chair up to the window as he sat down on it, his legs opened on either side of me while I stood in the same place. He was the picture of comfort not only on this chair, but in his nudity- looking an Adonis waiting to fed grapes. I smiled at the image my mind conjured up as I slowly bent down towards him, softly placing my lips against his. After our sweet kiss, he placed his hands on my hips and turned me around to face the window again.

"I wouldn't want you to miss the fireworks," he croaked in my ear as he guided me unto him. I had to hold on to either side of the chair at the intrusion of his massive cock sliding itself inside my drenched pussy, inch by agonizing inch. We stalled for a moment, letting me get used to him once again before we began to move as one. Everybody be damned, this is where I belonged and so help me, I needed this all to work out somehow or truly, it will kill me if it didn't.

Leaning to the side while lying against his chest, I turned to look at the expression of pure need in his lust-filled eyes while they sparkled with the reflection of the fireworks outside. Our mouths connected and all different types of emotions ran through me in that moment as our tongues, slowly and sensually massaged the other, his breath making me crazy with want, his entire presence heating me up to amazing temperatures. His hands found their way to my breasts, caressing them and tugging at the nipples as I moaned into his mouth, as I continued to roll my hips on top of him. It was becoming difficult to move on top of him while we kissed. Reluctantly I let go of his lips and leaned forward, my feet touching the ground, pushing myself up and down his fucking beautiful cock.

"Ah, baby get up," he said and with a confused look, I did as he asked. He turned me around once again and pinned me against the window, the sounds of the fireworks still going on outside.

He placed his hands on my ass as he lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding myself against the window as he sheathed his thick cock back inside of me. Our foreheads touched as he first moved slowly inside of me eventually increasing his pace, driving into me with wild abandon. Our breathing was hard and loud and made the sweetest music ever. As our foreheads stayed connected, we both silently begged the other not to close our eyes in this amazing moment of passion and love. My body began to quiver with my impending orgasm as he slid his finger in between us and rubbed furiously at my clit. Our lips met once again but it was becoming harder to stay connected that way.

"I love you, Bella," Edward sobbed with the need to reach his climax. "I need you with me...always...ah...out in public...ungh...for the whole world to see that you belong to me and only me."

"Aaahhhh," I groaned my brilliant response to his declaration.

"I need you to come, Bella. Please..." Edward begged as he lifted my hips at an angle, hitting my sweet spot perfectly. He pounded into me hard and passionate and I never wanted this to end.

He continued to rub at my clit while his lips lowered down to my breasts, surrounding my nipples, nibbling and sucking on them. That was all I needed to push me over the edge as I screamed his name for all of the heavens to hear.

"Ed-waaaard!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as my walls clenched around him triggering his own orgasm at full force, causing his warm seed to spill inside of me.

Edward walked backwards towards the chair still sheathed inside of me as I lay upon his sweaty chest, both of us working hard to catch our breath. I lifted my face to look at him and my heart melted at the obvious love he had for me, his hands cradling on each side of my face, he placed the full force of his lips upon mine. Our kiss was passionate, sweet, but unfortunately heart breaking at the thought of being separated from each other again.

Yes, we were supposed to meet together again in five days for the weekend, but I didn't want to get out of our little bubble and face the cruel, evil world that wanted to keep us separated. We both stared at each other with sadness and longing mixed with all the love that we had for one another. I loved this man more than myself and I hoped that one day I had the courage to stand up for our love.

Noticing that the fireworks show had come to its end, we took that as a sign of the ending of our night as well. We dressed each other up after finding our clothes strewn all over the floor. I looked at my reflection on the gilded mirror by the door outside of the music room once again and saw that my hair was an utter mess while my dress was wrinkled. I looked like a person who was freshly fucked or someone who wanted to take a nap but couldn't because of all the racket of the fireworks show.

Edward stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist as he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"I'm going to marry you one day, Bella _Swan," _I smiled at the fact that he mentioned my maiden name instead of Bella Black. "And make you the happiest married woman in the world," he promised me. I turned around to look at him to give him one last kiss before making our way down towards the party.

I knew his promise to be true. I couldn't wait for the day in which I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Masen. That would be the happiest day of my life.

But until then, we will keep meeting each other one way or another, keeping our love a secret from everyone we know.

_Only five more days..._I just wanted to thank the NaughtyHeels girls for giving me an opportunity to be an entry. It was a lot of fun and congratulations to Ninapolitan for getting 1st place (Wow!) in the contest. I don't know if she'll ever read this but your story made me cry in the middle of a library while I was on vacation.

* * *

Also, wanted to thank those of you who reviewed and encouraged me to continue this story. Your words are golden to me and God-willing, I will continue but not until early 2010 as I have another two projects that I'm currently working on and the holidays are upon us now so I won't have much time to think clearly and give the story my best.

It was awesome and please feel free to leave your reviews and comments for this story. And if you have time, check out my other one-shot (Yes, shamelss plug) "Stripped". Smooches, y'all.


	2. AN

This is just an author's note so you don't have to leave a review.

"That's What We Are" is being made into a multi-chapter story because of your encouragements. Thank you very much for this and be on the look out for the first chapter within the next couple of weeks.

The name of it has been changed though. It will be known as "Anhelo Amarte" and instead of it being a continuation from the one-shot, I decided that it would start about nine months prior to that. (If you have read the O/S, you'll know it takes place over an Independence Day celebration -July the Fourth, for those who don't when that is). There's too much back story to it and I felt it would be less confusing to everyone (including myself) if I gave the O/S a history.

So please put me on your author's alert and I hope you like what I've got in store for you.

Thanx again,  
SaraiCullen

* * *

**Update to A/N: Friday, May 28, 2010.**

**I'm happy to announce that my new multi-chapter story, "Anhelo Amarte" (mostly based on my O/S "That's What We Are") has been added to my account for your reading pleasure.**

**I realized that a lot of people alerted _this _story to watch out for the full-story, but it is an entirely new story and it is not attached to this one. So check that out and let me know what you think of it.**

**Once again, thank you so much for everyone who alerted, favorited, and most of all reviewed this O/S and for those of you who have already read "Anhelo Amarte", thank you for reading that as well.**

**SaraiCullen**


End file.
